


Marriage to a fine woman

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [11]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: James has a little more success in proposing to Elizabeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman." James Norrington - CotBP_

Even though James knew his summons from the Government House and the Governor was likely engineered by Elizabeth herself, he could not help but feel a bit of panic. If the Governor had any idea what he had done - he might never let him see Elizabeth again. Or insist they marry immediately - he felt guilty at how tempting the last option was.

The Governor was pleased to see him though discounting any possibility he was aware of James and Elizabeth's improper behaviour but he kept James an age. His worry over Elizabeth was clear and it seemed he had some concern her behaviour might have put James off entirely and he condemned Turner again for the hurt he had put Elizabeth through. “It is why she is so unsure,” her father insisted.

James could not help but feel guilty. “His treatment of her was appalling,” he said quietly. “To mislead her so and disgrace her - we both know she has had a lucky escape.” Elizabeth would never let him criticise Turner or confront him and it was too easy to fall in the trap of being able to actually express his opinion. “But perhaps I might ask her again. For a private audience.”

“I believe she may be more receptive,” her father said quietly. “And of course given her circumstances I have made supplemental arrangements for her dowry-“

“Sir,” James said severely, not even caring for once that he was interrupting his superior. “If Elizabeth will have me I would be glad to take her with no settlement at all.” It might be a common thing to throw money at a girl to make up for a lack of virtue but James would not have it. He would not have anyone say he was bribed to take Elizabeth. 

“I don't think we need go that far," the Governor said, "I will see if she amenable to a talk,” and went off in search of his daughter.

 

* * *

 Elizabeth had woken before dawn that day anxious and hopeful and impatient. She had refused breakfast and spent the morning pacing until Estrella had confirmed below stairs her father had sent a messenger to Commodore Norrington. Then she had Estrella wash her hair with lemon and set about it with curling tongs until it was as bright and as perfectly set as it could be. Then she had spent her time agonising over what to wear. The aquamarine gown in moire silk was perfect of course but a little much for an afternoon call. Elizabeth rather thought it might be perfect for if her father threw an engagement ball. But some part of her outright rejected the idea of not wearing her most pretty dress.

 

In the end Estrella brought her to her senses. “Honestly Miss Elizabeth, you could go downstairs in that awful uniform you ran off in. The Commodore would still ask.”

“Do you think so?” Elizabeth said wistfully -not that she would. She wanted to make an impression.

“I should hope so,” Estrella said and it was almost a scold. A reminder that Estrella _knew_ James had every reason to feel obligated and clearly she felt guilty for being so pointed because she took Elizabeth’s hand. “He’s a fine man Miss.”

 

Elizabeth exhaled shakily. He was a fine man, she was being stupid. Of course he would call and propose. She could trust James. She did trust James. The best thing she had ever done was proposition him when she hadn’t even known . . . that thought made her blush all over again.

But it did at least settle what she was going to wear, Estrella had dyed her swan masquerade gown a pale spring green and that seemed appropriate given it almost matched his eyes. She did have to add a fichu given the low neckline did not make it a day gown– but that was just as well not all of James’ kisses last night had been gentle so a fichu would have been needed to hide the evidence of those no matter what she wore.

She saw him arrive and only felt more and more impatient until her father knocked on her door. “Elizabeth? The Commodore is here if you would like to see him.” She went to him and he took her hand. He looked so hopeful and yet concerned.

 

Before he could say anything more - “I would like to see the Commodore,” she decided to be reassuring. “Very much. I know I have worried you but I promise I am doing this for the right reasons - I worried James might tire of me you see but I see now. If I have not lost him in five years and a marriage to another man perhaps I am not going to.” It was dishonest of her to present this as her own idea but she could hardly tell her father she had seen James. She joked with him a little. “I cannot be that bad a wife,” she added.

“Certainly not,” her father said. “You were a wonderful wife it was merely wasted on Turner. You only need a proper husband - I know you will have that this time.”

Perhaps not too proper, Elizabeth hoped as her father took her arm and he guided her downstairs fussing over how pretty she looked.

 

James only stared the sight of her and did not even compliment her - she wondered if this dress was a mistake given she had thrown their first night in his face when she had been trying so desperately to put him off.

But then he smiled at her and it lit up his entire face.

“Hello Commodore,” she said returning his smile. - it felt so odd to be polite and well behaved in front of her father when all she wanted to do was throw herself into James’ arms. 

“Miss Swann,’ he said bowing. “I wondered if I might have a word.” He looked nervous - as if she would say no! Though that was an unfair thought when she had felt anxious all morning that he might not come.

“Of course,” she said. “Why don’t we take a turn around the garden - I’ve taken quite the interest since I came home and the oleander is blooming wonderfully.”

“Have you,” her father said sounding confused and she gave him an irritated look until he took her meaning and corrected himself. “Oh yes, quite the interest,” before he finally left them in peace.

 

James offered her his arm and they stepped out into the sunlit gardens where he was quick to reassure her. “I will purchase a larger property when we marry Elizabeth - I am sure I can find one with gardens to your taste.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” she told him at once with a small smile. “I only said that so we could get some peace,” she admitted. “I am sure if we went in the parlour my father would have been listening at the door!”

He laughed softly and led her to one of the decorative benches designed for sitting and admiring the flowers. Elizabeth had only ever used them as a leg up to tree climbing when she was younger but she let James encourage her to sit and took a knee before her.

 

“Elizabeth,” he said seriously taking her hand in his - she instantly wanted to fling herself into his arms and say yes she would marry him but she could not after her previous teasing. “I have known for a long time you are the only woman I could ever want to marry. If you would consent to granting me your hand in marriage I swear to you I would do whatever it takes to make sure you are always _always_ happy. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said and launched herself at him clinging tightly. “And that should not be difficult at all because when I am your wife I will need nothing else to make me happy.”

“Oh stop that,” James said, holding her just as close. “You are not allowed to be undemanding now - not when I am finally permitted to spoil you.” And he meant to spoil her throughly and give her everything she wanted without regard for propriety at all. He would not care one bit as long as she was happy - he wanted to see her smile like she was now everyday.

 

Then he remembered he did have one thing for her already and he pulled out the ring he had acquired for her. Bright gold with an emerald, he held it out and showed her the twist in the gimmal.”That will never fit you,” she said glancing at the two parts puzzled before he put the ring back together and slid it gently on her finger.

“No,” he said. “I know it is not traditional - but I want you to have both parts- but I thought when perhaps when we are wed you might loan me half to wear on chain when I am at sea. So I always have you with me.”

“Yes,” Elizabeth said touched. “Of course James what a lovely notion.” She glanced down at the ring then up at him. “I thought you might have the other ring still.” She had not been fond of the poesy ring at the time but it would have meant much more now but James looked slightly stricken.

“I am afraid I no longer have it,” he said shamefaced - he had not been in Port Royal for her wedding but he had know the date and he had risen early aboard ship and thrown it overboard in an attempt to convince himself he was done with her - she was married now and there was no hope there. “It did not seem appropriate to keep it when you were married,” he said. “It felt like I was wishing you and your marriage ill, to keep it.” 

“Oh darling,” she said kissing him. softly. If he had wished her ill she had quite deserved it. She tried to tease. “Haven’t you heard. I have never been married.” This did earn her a smile.

“Yes I was quite behind the times it seemed,” he said but he cannot find it amusing even if he would pretend for her. “Would you prefer a poesy ring? I can get you one.”

“Certainly not,” she said. “If I had a poesy ring I’d not have half to keep when you went away.” She admired the ring again. “No, this is perfect James.” And she kisses him again. “Shall we put my father out of his misery?”

 

By the time they get back to the house however her father was busy in a meeting - with Mr. Milbank - which Elizabeth found quite odd. Why was the minister here. What was her father plotting?

He attempted to look innocent too when he came out of his office and found them - but he looked hopeful too.

“Father I have some bad news,” Elizabeth said knowing what her father was up to - she knew him to well and he deserved to be teased. Her words cause her father to look at James both outraged and betrayed. James only looked entirely baffled himself. Until she carried on. “I know you have enjoyed having me home but I am afraid I have plans to leave you again. James has asked for my hand and I have said yes.” Her father sat down hard for a moment and sighed with relief.

 

Then he was too busy scolding her to even be properly pleased. But she did not care. “Why were you meeting with the minister?” she demanded.

“I was merely seeing what dates were available,” her father said waving his hand. “Goodness knows I cannot see why either of you would want a long engagement after last time. And I may have to go to England quite soon to report on the situation on Hispaniola with the French. I mean to see you safely married before I go.”

Elizabeth couldn’t even be cross at her father’s plotting. Not if it means she and James could be married sooner. “Oh,” she said. “I thought you would want an event,” she said. She had been resigned to have to wait.

“Well _of course_ it will be an event,” her Father said. “An improvement on last time,” he trailed off the sudden awkwardness of mentioning her first marriage obvious to all. “So you will be very busy,” he warned her. “But I think we can manage something spectacular in a short time frame - I do have a whole house full of servants!”

 

* * *

When Elizabeth married James - one month and five days after his proposal it still managed to feel like a lifetime to wait. He had refused point blank to sneak in her window again when she offered it as an option. She wore the aquamarine gown and her father held a ball that out did every event of the social season thus far.

Elizabeth thought perhaps that every servant in her father’s house would be glad to see the back of her. No doubt much of society would be scandalised by her wearing blue and having a large event when it was a second wedding even if the her first marriage didn’t count. Elizabeth did not care. She was James’ _wife_ now and so nothing at all could spoil her mood. And if people are talking about her most of them are polite enough to not to do it to her face on her wedding day. Or perhaps that was just because she had not left James’ side since they had exchanged vows in the church and no-one would speak out of turn in his presence.

 

James had more than proved his willingness to defend her name. He had fought three men since their engagement was announced. Two duels with men who expressed disbelief that he would take her after her first match. And worse in her mind - one of her former lovers who had done the opposite. He made the mistake of congratulating James on his choice by telling him that Elizabeth was a wonderful _ride_. James had beaten him to a pulp when the man had refused to meet him at dawn which had put the whole town on notice that James would not suffer her to be insulted.

Elizabeth had been humiliated anyway by the events, but James had called and told her not to be. He had sat her down and reassured her. “I was not calling him out because he had touched you Elizabeth,” he said and she must have looked surprised as he reluctantly admitted. “Perhaps I would like to. But it is not why I did. I am not a saint - there have been other women for me before. But I was always taught . . . if a woman is kind enough to share herself with a man then the least - the very least he can in exchange do is defend her reputation by keeping quiet about it.” He kissed her then and she felt a little better. Still she had very carefully edited the guest list when her father wasn’t looking. Why borrow trouble.

 

At the end of the party James helped her into the carriage to go to his home very carefully. He was merry with wine and teased her. “I would not want to be accused of manhandling you,” which made her blush and do her best to drag him in the carriage. No doubt her father wished he had not come out to see them off even if Elizabeth did eventually manage to drag her hands off James long enough to wave goodbye.

And she did not let go of him until they were home and he had carried her over the threshold of his house. His ongoing ambition to buy a more suitable property had been thwarted by her father’s determination to have her married so soon but the home he had now was certainly suitable - near twice the size of house she had shared with Will.

It was not until he had set her down in the hall and saw her look around her new home that this began to feel real for James. Elizabeth was his wife and though he had just let her go he drew her back into his arms and kissed her. “Can I offer you a night cap Mrs. Norrington.” She laughed sweetly.

“No - I do not need another drink,” she said. “I will pass out I think if I do. I feel like I have near drowned in champagne today. I’m quite ready to retire.”

It near killed James to say it but he could not help but offer, “if you are tired then there is no need to . . .”

“James! Hush,” she interrupted him with another kiss. “I meant retire _with_ you. Just give me twenty minutes to get out of this dress.”

 

James would have been quite happy to get her out of the dress himself. She looked like some sort of sea goddess in it all blue and silver with the creamy froth of the lace. But he found himself quite unable to contradict her in any way - and it occurred to him she might have prepared something special to wear on her wedding night - this was not a thought that made the twenty minutes go any quicker. But he did have a rather bold thought of how he could surprise her further.

Elizabeth had taken a seat on James’ bed when she was ready. She had her hair let down and brushed it until her curls gleamed and wore a nightgown of a similar material to her wedding dress - that was where the similarity ended given the brevity of it but it was very pretty. She had only just dismissed the maid when there was a sound by the window and she went over to look only to be startled by the sight of her husband scaling his own trellis. He had abandoned his jacket and hat and wig and looked rather rugged.

 

She blushed a little at the sight and when he reached the window near dragged him in. She had suggested he visit her again in that manner when they were engaged on more than one occasion but he never had. 

But then she could not help but tease him. “James - what a way to go on with a new bride. How I am supposed to cope!”

He played along, “did I make you blush my darling?”

“Perhaps a little,” she allowed. “After all I have to be much more proper now I am married.”

“Really,” he said with a frown. He had her in his lap on the window seat and one hand was creeping up her thigh as he nuzzled her neck.

“Yes,” she protested. “I’m going to be a good girl and a proper wife and do absolutely everything you want me too.”

 

James looks at her then and the conflict on his face was easy to read, horror at the idea of her feeling controlled but _want_ as well. That might be a game they can play then. “Elizabeth,” he started and she cannot bear to see him worry.

“Well at least once a week,” she added. “The rest of the time I will do what I like because you will love me anyway.”

She could feel the tension drain out of him and then he gives her a very stern look. “I quite doubt that proper is something you could manage once a _month_ madam. And I am glad. I do not want a proper wife. I want you.”

“You have me,” she reminded him and kissed him and barely even noticed when he stood to shift them to the bed she was so engrossed in the taste and feel of him. And the fact that he was hers for good now.

 

Afterwards she curled in his arms - her pretty night gown had been discarded quite early on and she liked the feeling of being skin to skin to him as he held her tight.

“I never thought I could be so happy,” she told him quietly. James pressed a kiss to her hair.

“I mean to make it my business to see you are always so.” James told her and she went to sleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Historical notes
> 
> A gimmal ring, was a ring with two or three hoops or links that fit together to form one complete ring. It was common for engaged couples to wear half each and join them to make a wedding ring - James is doing things a little differently. 
> 
> Blue was traditionally the colour of purity predating white.


End file.
